Island Existance: Mishima's Story
Mishima's Story of Kimi Ga Shine Bangai-hen: Seizon Shima is the story told from Kazumi Mishima's point of view. His is the first playable character. It was released on December 20, 2019. Events Scripted daily events Past day 31 If you chose to "Remain on island" it will enter Day 32 and continue until Day 40. Enemies will spawn everyday, and Safalin will no longer appear to offer her goods. Fondness Events There are three Events scenes each between the other participants and Mishima. These events are scenes where Mishima and they interact and get to know one another better. An event occurs when the favorability of a character reaches a certain threshold. Favorability can be increased by doing the same job assignment ("Housekeeping," "Foraging," "Training") and accepting invitations to random walks when available. If you clear Hard Mode the player also gets additional dialogue from the person with the highest affinity. 66 and higher Fondness has a different set of dialogue and a gift. (Negative number affinity also has different dialogue.) Hallucinations If Nao dies, there's a chance a hallucination of her can appear to Mishima. If any other participant died before Day 31, they will appear as a hallucination enemy in between Days 32 and 40 instead of the "Strongest Inhabitant" enemy. Endings Mishima's Story: "The Tested Ones" End The "The Tested Ones" End ( ) is achieved by accepting Miley's offer off the island with everyone alive. Mishima is fed water by Miley to make him pass out, then wakes up in a city that he recognizes as his own, but he is alone without the other participants. He feels as if he's being watched, at which point all of his surroundings go dark. Now in a blackened room with numerous windows, he approaches them only to see that others are watching him on the other side. Mysterious people commend his self-awareness and reference having experiment data. The people turn the decision of what to do with him to someone who looks exactly like Sara. She instructs them to delete everything and start again, as many times as it takes. Mishima's Story: "Existence in Tragedy" End The "Existence in Tragedy" End ( ) is achieved by accepting Miley's offer off the island with at least one other alive. Mishima is fed water by Miley to make him pass out, then wakes up in a city that he recognizes as his own. He immediately tries to return home, but as soon as he reaches his house, his senses cut out. Text on the screen shows someone saying they'll repeat it over and over until they're satisfied. Mishima's Story: "Escape Alone" End The Mishima Edition "Escape Alone" End ( is achieved by accepting Miley's offer to get off the island, but there are no other survivors. After all participants except Mishima dies and he forgets about them, Miley appears. Mishima is fed water by her causing him to pass out. He wakes up in a city that he recognizes as his own. But, has a sense that he's forgetting something, and then remembers that he had allies. He can't think of what made him forget or remember, and ends up lamenting his own confusion. Mishima's Story: "Normality Regained" End The "Normality Regained" End ( ) is achieved by declining Miley's offer to get off the island and accepting Jin and Touko's offer to ride their boat on Day 34. The group heads off to sea, and the participants discuss what their plans are when they get home. Mishima falls asleep and a mysterious voice says to "delete it all," as they can't bear to look at it any longer. A second voice asks if they're going to stop, and the first voice says to repeat it. The second voice points out that it'll only bring the first person more pain, which they ignore. "Island's Collapse" End The "Island Collapse" End ( ) is achieved by declining Miley's offer to get off the island and staying on the island until Day 40. Mishima collapses under the weight of his despair as the island itself seems to be breaking, and discovers a diary lying in the sand. The diary chronicles the life of an amnesiac named Rei who had also been on the island. Mishima notices that this person's experiences match those of the group's. The final entry says that Rei has discovered that the island isn't real and that they're the one who created it, though it is being used by someone else. Unfortunately in the course of discovering the thing that restored his memories, he was fatally wounded. Mishima notes that the diary is covered in blood. The diary also says that the item used to recover their memories is buried alongside the diary. Upon finding the item, Mishima suddenly remembers a 13th person who came to the island with them. The island then collapses. In the darkness, Miley appears to chastise Mishima and then alludes that everything will repeat anyway. Category:Media